A cloud of stars
by Nocturnexe
Summary: The first thing she noticed was his beauty. His hair was blond and pushed back from his forehead, his skin held a golden tan, his eyes were sky blue and they were laughing even though his mouth was set in a displeased line.


**Woah, I'm back :D**

**It's been a good minute, hasn't it. **

**I own nothing. Just my character. Also the star border is beautiful. I'm not sure who created it but props to them. **

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩ ° ┊ ˚ ✩. ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ .✫ ° ┊ ⊹ ┊ ┊

┊ ✫. ┊ ⋆ ° ┊ .✫ ┊

⋆. ┊. ˚ ˚✩

The Greek god Poseidon was _furious_. As a vengeful God his temper compared to the angry clashing waves of the ocean. Black and blue were their rage. The ocean water would fall upon itself for an instance and then rise up like Poseidon himself was having a tantrum.

Angry black clouds covered the stars above in the heavens. The moon lay hidden just as well, if there even was a moon to begin that dark night.

Gold was the color of fate, pale gold her eyes. Hair as dark as obsidian. She fought the waves. Coughing and clawing to hold herself above them.

Death pulled her down again into the deep blue. It was a small mercy when the waves allowed her to break the surface of the ocean once again. But they were cruel, teasing and testing relentlessly. She shouted, Fate was cruel and vindictive.

Her eyes wide and her throat burned from the saltwater. The young woman looked around herself in terror, searching frantically for any type of shelter. For a split second pale gold eyes locked onto a green light in the distance. A boat perhaps, fisherman caught in the storm as well. She didn't have much more time. The pale eyed girl knew she used most of her strength already and if she didn't start swimming now she wasn't going to make it.

With what little strength the woman had left she started swimming in the direction of the green light. She didn't swim long until a wave slammed into her back, it must have been enormous because hot pain lit up her body as she was sunk deep into the swirling darkness.

_' Yes'_ she thought. _' This is what death must feel like.'_

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩ ° ┊ ˚ ✩. ┊ ┊

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ .✫ ° ┊ ⊹ ┊ ┊

┊ ✫. ┊ ⋆ ° ┊ .✫ ┊

⋆. ┊. ˚ ˚✩

The first thing she was aware of was the sun behind her eyelids, the second was that she lay on soft clouds. If she was indeed dead, the woman hoped the clouds held a night sky full of stars or the deep sea. Both would be better.

Pale gold eyes opened to a magnificent room. Clear tall doors sat across from where she lay, windows, a matching type could be seen in her peripheral vision on the same wall of the doors and they were all open, she could feel the summer wind on her fevered skin.

She attempted to sit up which resulted in a groan of pain and her settling back down into which she now noticed was a bed. Her body was heavy like lead and her throat felt like it was dry and cracked with the taste of the salt from the ocean remained strong on her tongue.

The woman lay there until anxiety started to bubble from deep within her, creeping it's way up into her throat. She didn't know where she was and couldn't for the life of her remember where she came from. Why was she in the ocean in the first place.

When she attempted to sit up again the fever that lay heavily on her skin made her ache. Her bones felt like they would easily break. But still she stood and then stumbled.

The woman with pale eyes look down at her body to notice that her clothes were changed, not that she could remember what she was wearing in the first place. But it was certainly not this. It was a dress, a type of beautiful pale white dress. Not a fairy tail dress with puffy sleeves, but a long sleek dress that was thin against her body even with what felt like two layers.

It was beautiful. But she could tell she wasn't, her arms were bruised and marked. The woman didn't need a mirror to know that she looked an outright mess.

Fear worked its way up to her throat as her hearing picked up voices drawing near. Two men were coming closer, she could hear the sound of their shoes walking across the marble floor. The woman hissed in panic and stumbled, ungracefully across the opposite side of the room.

The pale eyed woman didn't make it very far. A male voice cried out with sound not words before movement was rushing toward her. She bit her tongue to stop the scream has two hands landed on her shoulders and quickly spun her around. Perhaps a little too quickly, nausea built up the pit of her stomach and she stumbled forward into a warm lean body.

" Don't be frightened, no one will hurt you."

The warm body against her spoke with a smooth voice. If she had the strength to pushed him away she would but all she could do was lean her forehead to his left shoulder as the nausea passed.

She was glad he smelled wonderful because it would have went terribly wrong if he stunk. She wouldn't have been able to hold the puke down.

Whatever peaceful silence there was for that moment left as she started to cough and realize she couldn't stop. If her throat felt like it was cracked before then it had to be ripped apart now. Warm arms wrapped around her tightly before she was lifted off the ground. Her vision spun in rapid circles until she was deposited back onto the bed.

She hissed at the rough treatment before laughing blue eyes entered her vision, completely opposite were his lips that were set in a firm line. He was a beautiful vision and he was not pleased.

" Drink this."

Pale eyes watched his mouth move before a glass of water was put in front of her.

Her hand trembled as she reached for the glass praying that he wouldn't let go of it. Seems her prayers were answered because even as she wrapped her hand part way around the glass, his hand included, he didn't let go.

Cool water running down her throat felt like a cold breeze in the depths of hell. Once she had her fill of water, the glass was pulled away from her. She took a moment to finally look at the two strangers.

Two men, the one standing next to the bed was an older gentleman, dressed well in fact and very proper looking. The clothes were off...The style was wrong, it felt like it was from a different time...

Her eyes turn to the one who offered her water, the first thing she noticed was his beauty. His hair was blond and pushed back from his forehead, his skin held a golden tan, his eyes were sky blue and they were laughing even though his mouth was set in a displeased line. She wanted to see him laugh.

Would his laugh match his laughing eyes?

His jaw was strong, his body lean. He wore a light sweater and white trousers. He didn't look old, at least thirty.

" My name is Jay Gatsby and this fellow next to you is Henry."

He spoke like she was a frightened animal while gesturing to the older gentleman still standing silently beside the bed.

" What's your name?"

Her name?

She didn't have a name,not one she can remember anyway. Who was she?

Tears filled the brim of her eyes, clouding her vision.

" What's wrong? Oh-don't cry."

She choked as hands lightly grabbed her upper arms to give her some type of comfort.

She laughed and continue to laugh even when they both shot her strange looks. Men were men even here in the strange place with this- Jay Gatsby. That name sounded so familiar...

" I have no name. I can't remember..." Her voice spoke, her accent deep and definitely southern.

" You're from the south," he replied, not a question but a statement.

" and you have no memories. This does present a problem."

Gatsby removed his hands from her person as her eyes met his. The blue gaze was piercing, like he didn't believe her.

The other man quiet until now, spoke from next to her.

" So she has a strange case of amnesia? Might I suggest we give her a short-term name until her memories return, Sir."

" A wonderful idea Henry, Thank you."

Jay Gatsby switched like a light, one moment he stared her down like she was a liar, then the next he was smiling like he didn't have a care in the world. As much as she wanted to trust his smile that he gave her in that moment, she couldn't. It seemed as fake as an artificial bird in a cage.

" Well you did come from the ocean-can you think of a name you'd like to be called?"

He asked suddenly, surprising her with this childlike excitement he showed.

"N-no." she stuttered while he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs.

" Rosemary," He sat back up and turned his laughing blue eyes back upon her.  
" do you like that name?"

Gatsby let out a chuckle when her nose wrinkled and her mouth set into a displeased frown.

" A beautiful name, but not me."

" Jessica? Emily? Anne? Daisy-_no, not that name._"

Silence filled the room again as laughing blue eyes turned away.

_' Daisy...'_

Her breathing became harsher, a pounding headache started at her temple. The room spun. Blue eyes, wide with dismay mixed with other colors of the scenery as everything became a blur.

She could feel two sets of hands pushing her down into the bed before everything went black.


End file.
